Metalic heart can break
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Perry the Platyborg from the Second Dimension had his robotic plans stolen and now a second Platyborg walks around the Try State area. Will she be Perry's saviour from his master and himself. Or will she break his metallic cold heart?
1. Chapter 1 A metal heart can break

Chapter 01 A metallic heart can break

Quanktumspirit: "Looking bored threw my fantasy I eventually watched the Phineas and Ferb Across the Second dimension again. And I noticed something. Everything seemed to be working in team work. Except Perry the Platyborg. What if he was once tricked into giving his heart up, please review. Also this is a Perry 2D X OC story. The OC is my character."

Quanktumspirit: "AAAHHH! I just had a hot scene idea. But for it I have to change Penelope's robotic build."

* * *

There was about a 2 day pause between the war of the Resistance and the ruler Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts. Perry the Platyborg has done a clean sweep and was gathering all the remains of the resistance humans. Most of them were grown ups and two or three children.

Perry dragged all the humans to a robotise and continued building up Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts army which he was the ruler over it. After the last human was in the casket Perry typed in the robotising code and the humans were transformed against their will to serve him and Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Suddenly Perry's eyes received a code: "Perry the Platyborg, code 5213 has been activated. Please follow the instructions linked to this code immediately."

Perry nodded, he activated his jet and shot down the corridor. The code 5213, well more like 5-2-1-3 was a job code.

His instructions were actually very easy when it came to such cods, allow the humans to surrender freely and serve under him and Heinz Doofenshmirtz or face destruction in the most painful way. Mainly his laser or clubbing instrument. Perry grinned, tonight he will feast with happiness and be praised by his lord.

Perry arrived at the area where code 5213 was coming from, he spotted across the street a boy wearing a trench coat and carrying a camera and a radio, Perry used his robotic eye to upload memories of this boy. He identified him as Ferb Fletcher, one of the 5 leaders of the resistance, so Isabella, Candace, Ferb, Phineas and Baljeet were behind the 5 plotting, the level 2 as danger was because Ferb didn't seemed to be armed or threatening him, ok... 1 was for the one boy, reasonable enough and the 3, well he was at the 3rd street away from his master Heinz Doofenshmirts home.

Code 5213 solved. Perry smirked, he pulled out a card, a white flag rested on his back, showing he won't attack. Perry walked up to Ferb with the card. He gave a quiet chatter sound and Ferb looked towards him.

"Oh hi Platyborg. Nice to see you again." Ferb said.

Perry growled and handed him the card, Ferb took the card, but before Perry could take him captive, Ferb rammed a stick into Perry's backside.

'Dam it!' Platyborg thought scared.

His system shut down quickly, and Perry couldn't move at all. Only hear.

Ferb leaned over and stared at the robot, "I'm sorry Perry. But I need your information for myself."

Perry started to shake and shiver on the inside, information? What for informations? Ways to take his master Heinz Doofenshmirtz down? No way.

But Perry saw, Ferb's computer didn't click into anything linking to master plans of Heinz Doofenshmirts. No... he was hacking into the 'Platyborg blueprints' or 'how to build a reliable servant'.

Perry blinked, 'What the hell does he want my blue prints for? Surely I carry far more valuable information then my old blueprints.'

Perry actually stopped resisting and allowed Ferb full access to every test his master did in building him. Ferb grinned, after the last useful info was downloaded he nodded, released Perry correctly from his computer before closing him down.

Perry panicked again, but he could only watch as Ferb ran away with the stick, his information. And most likely a plan to doom him and his master Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts.

* * *

With Ferb

Ferb grinned, as a flash back to his mission came back to him. And the reason he has to have his 'ex-pet's' information.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a brutal fight against Heinz and Platyborg, nothing seemed to be working, the two of the evillest master minds ever to have walked the planet have won now over 70% of the Try State area. The resistance still held their strong half of the 30%._

 _Anyway today as Ferb was in the meeting room everybody was arguing about how Heinz and Platyborg could be stopped. From launching an atomic bomb over their head quarters to sending an undercover Agent in and shooting Heinz threw the heart._

 _But all were dismissed. Suddenly Ferb noticed Phineas raised his hand. The resistance grew silenced and they looked over to the red haired 15 year old._

 _Phineas rose form his chair and showed them a slide show of Perry the Platypus._

" _Guys the plan is actually simple. We know that Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts is the ruler over the try State Area. Also he is the ruler over Perry the Platyborg, and Perry the Platyborg is the ruler over the pesky Normbots. So if we some how take out Perry the Platyborg, then we will take out the robots, with no army Heinz Doofenshmirts will be forced to surrender." Phineas explained._

 _Everybody remained silence and nodded their heads. But Candace raised the hand._

" _Good idea Phineas, but how are we going to get to Perry the Platyborg? He will have any of us shot before we can say hello Perry." Candace pointed out._

 _Phineas smiled, "Easy Candace, we will use your way."_

 _Candace blinked confused. What was her way?_

 _Phineas continued with his explaining, "We sneak up to him, disarm him and then steal his blue prints."_

" _Very good idea Phineas. Ferb will you do as asked?" Candace asked._

 _Ferb nodded his head, he was handed the stick, which invented by Baljeet, will automatically hack into Perry the Platyborgs blue prints. And knocking the platypus out for a few hours._

 _Then Ferb left to complete the task._

* * *

Back with Perry.

Perry blinked, as he managed to get up he calculated that he was forced into the frozen state for 2 hours, 40 minuets and 23 seconds.

He checked himself over if something had broken as he crashed, or if something was missing. No he was fine. Only his file about how he was created was open, Perry growled madly as he knew Ferb has stolen them from him a.k.a copied them.

Platyborg got up and a Norm robot flew up to him in a pure panic.

"General Platyborg, we've just got your emergency call, is everything ok?" Norm asked him.

Perry the Platyborg rolled his only organic eye and growled back at him. "NO nothing is ok, I was attacked by a cursed Resistance kid. But instead of killing me he hacked into my files and downloaded them all. Nothing to report to me otherwise? Normbot 2343? No then return to head quarters... NOW!"

The Norm bod saluted him, he picked Perry the Platyborg up and flew with him back to the head quarters. There Perry flew to his masters planning room.

* * *

With Ferb and the Resistance

As Ferb reached the underground hiding place he typed in the code to get in. As it was confirmed he was human the door was opened. Ferb looked around and walked threw the door before closing it behind him.

Once Ferb was inside HQ of the RWACA Resistance without a cool acronym, he walked along the corridors. At the other end he meet up with his leader and co-worker/mechanic, Candace and Baljeet.

"Agent Ferb. Welcome back, I take it you got the plans we need?" Candace asked.

Ferb nodded and handed Baljeet the stick, Baljeet got his computer out and logged into his account, he plugged the stick in and clicked on the blue prints.

There were three of them, one the inside skeleton of the robot, in how to make him hear you threw a microphone or telekinesis as well as talk back to you, the second was the second layer which was how the person can move the suit, breath, wires to control a set of extendible wings and loading the gun ammunition into the left hand, and last but not least was the outer robot, how to cover and protect the tale, a sharp took to attack with the tale, a thick helmet to protect the head and a wiring tube to link between the brain of the animal and the entire suite. The front half of the suit they actualy read Perry could actually remove if a certain code was typed, the once out of the suite he would only have his eye piece and helmet on, but be back to 100% platypus.

* * *

Back with Perry

As Perry reached Heinz Doofenshmirts room he knocked against the door.

"Come in Perry the Platyborg." Came the reply back.

Platyborg nodded his head and he drove inside there. As he reached his masters desk Perry bowed down before him and shivered. This was a betrayal beyond all betrayals.

Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz glared down at his servant, "You know Perry. I've watched it all from up here. I've seen how that stupid child has overpowered you so easy and stolen something. I want to know what and why."

Perry nodded. He climbed on the desk and placed his blue prints out. Heinz blinked and scanned them threw."

"What? You want a stronger update?" Heinz asked not understanding anything.

Perry shook his head and pointed at the blueprints again.

"A new paint job?"

Perry growled a bit mad and shook his head, he hacked quickly into his masters computer and brought the Resistance up. Then he pointed at the blue prints again and then the Resistance people.

Heinz blinked, "Oh no. A resistance person has stolen your blue prints in how to make their own Platyborg?"

Perry sighed and nodded his head. But Heinz just leaned back in his chair. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Platyborg, it took me weeks to just build you, let alone train you up to the mass destructor and commander you are now. The resistance don't even have a second Platypus as far as I know. All the wild Zoo animals have been taken from the Zoo and sent back to their natural habitats, so you have nothing to fear, they might as well have stolen your intelligence. You are one of the best built robots and the most loyal I know. Nothing will stop your streak of successes." Heinz said smirking.

Perry blinked, well it is true. They are the rulers, and he was the best commander. But what Heinz was missing is that this wasn't something normal, it was practically his existence. The Resistance might build a robot more powerful then him and his millions of Normbots.

* * *

Quanktumspirit grinning: "Oh my. This tale is perfect. Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 Agent Penelope

Chapter 02 Hello I'm Agent Penelope from the Resistance

Quanktumspirit: ''Please review. I only own Penelope.''

* * *

The next few hours Platyborg placed the entire Norm boot army on heigh alert. If some where a unknown robot was spotted then they should alert him instantly and then they will kill this second robot.

This scared the people of the Try State area as Perry ordered every house, factory, restaurant, hotel, shops or anything else to be ransacked to find the second robot, or any building equipment or anything resembling a robot. But no prisoners were to be taken, deaths or injuries.

So far there wasn't a single robot to be found. But Perry's feelings that there will be one never left him at all. This robot will cost him a lot of energy if he wanted to stop it. As the last house was checked Perry was getting more frustrated.

* * *

Back at the Resistance Baljeet has looked over the blue prints of Perry the Platyborg. With some scrap metal he started building on an outer skeleton for the 'Resistance Spy'. As the skeleton was finished he walked outside.

The other RWACA members have been breading a specificity trained Platypus to take Perry down for good. The young girl is about 2 years old, as she finished her training in charming over another male platypus she smirked.

Baljeet showed his passport and saluted the young female, ''Agent Penelope. It is an honour to be working on your design. Everything is ready for your operation in turning you into a Platyborg, like Perry the Platyborg.''

Penelope nodded, she walked with Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford back to the Resistances mechanical room, Phineas lifted her up on the operating table, Ferb took a photo of her and saved it into her file.

Buford carried the breathing mask threw and the blood transfusion. After the Platypus was save she nodded, Baljeet carried, under a cloth hiding the skeleton for Penelope. He has modelled her Skeleton as close as he could to Perry's original design and that it would fit her.

Penelope's only order was that her long blue hair was not to be covered up like she has seen Perry wear a few times. And Baljeet followed that wish.

''We'll see you after your operation Penelope.'' The other said.

She nodded and was then set to sleep. Baljeet took the first part of her costume, two thick arms, he disarmed her original arms, attached the metal and made sure they were online with the senses of her head and fingers. He attached the hands to the arms and the arms to the shoulders. Both on the left and right hand side.

Then her chest area where her heart was, Baljeet knew it was an easy target for Platyborg to just shoot her threw her heart, he attached a strong metal plate to her chest area protecting her heart from any bullets anyone could fire, form a laser to a gun shot wound.

Next Baljeet attached a faster foot, so if Penelope couldn't activate her wings on her back she could still run about 200 miles an hour and get away. They knew Perry the Platyborg wasn't a fast runner at all. He changed the left foot.

At the back where he knew Penelope couldn't reach he attached raiser sharp blades, one swing of her tail and she could cut someone in half.

Then Baljeet watched a film of Perry the Platyborg to give him some ideas for Penelope's design. As he saw that Platyborg could fly he nodded his head. But instead of giving Penelope heavy stiff type of wings he made sure she could flap them like a bird and escape quicker.

The last operation was the most heart breaking for Baljeet. During the design of her Penelope came up with the idea to have a camera installed in one of her eyes and she could take video recordings or even take photos, without others noticing. For this Baljeet has cut out her right eye and took a small Spy cam, he installed it to her brain and to the HQ's main computer. Then attached the front lens of the computer.

After the last operation was finished Baljeet looked over to the clock. It was already midnight. No time to show it to his leaders. Baljeet made sure Penelope was breathing and supporting herself without the need of a gas mask or a heart monitor. She opened her eyes and nodded her head.

Baljeet walked with her carefully to the young girls bedroom. Penelope climbed on her own into her bed and faced the light switch, in her circulation she had the power to turn electronic devices on and off. As the light was off Baljeet nodded his head.

''Good night Agent Penelope.'' Baljeet called and left.

Penelope nodded, ''Good night Resistance,... and good night Platyborg. See you tomorrow.''

* * *

The next morning Penelope woke up, she climbed out of her bed and walked to a mirror in her room. She opened her eye and her robotic eye went online.

Then her first demand was sent to her, ''Agent Penelope, come to the breakfast room at 07:20 hours for your first meal of the day.''

Penelope nodded her head, first she picked up a comb and combed her hair on her head straight. Her entire body was almost metallic, but if she could stop Platyborg from being evil then the operation was worth it.

As she was sure she looked good, Penelope looked to her clock, it showed: 07:05 hours. So time to head for breakfast. Penelope activated the planning router in her mechanics, walked to her door and pushed her palm against it, it read her DNA of it and allowed her to be released.

Then she walked to the breakfast room. As she got there it was already filled with other RWCA agents and people.

She walked up to the buffet table and was about to ask for a meal as somebody recognised her.

''Oh my, you are Penelope. Dr Baljeet has ordered something special for you today ma'am.'' The chef said and was smiling.

Penelope blinked and nodded her head, she was handed a covered up tray and then she walked to a free table. Seeing as no one was at this table Penelope took a chair, sat down, then lifted the lid of her food.

She smiled, before her was a juice box filled with apple juice, a bowl filled with something grey which she identified as porridge, then a small glass jar of cinnamon and sugar, as well as a spoon to eat this 'prisoner food'.

But before Penelope could actually eat her 'food', somebody spotted her.

''Oh my, there she is. Baljeet has actually allowed her to be out of his lab. Hello Agent Penelope.'' The young Platypus heard.

Penelope looked up, at a table she saw a woman, three men as well. The woman she identified as Isabella Gracia Shapiro, the two boys are the Flynn Fletcher twins, Phineas and Ferb, and the bigger man she saw was Buford.

Penelope then turned round confused trying to find Baljeet, she spotted him walking up to the 4 friends, so it was safely to assume that's where she should sit.

Penelope smiled to them, "Hello guys. Is it ok if I sit with you?"

''Sure Penelope, we were just discussing how your operation went. Baljeet is very pleased with the design.'' Isabella said smiling.

''Well he's not the only one. I love the entire costume, sure it is a little bit heavy, but with everything I can do with it, I just can't wait to go into action and stop that Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg.'' Penelope said smiling.

Buford nodded his head, ''Well finish your breakfast and then you're mission can be handed out.''

She nodded her head, everyone finished their meals and then Penelope walked with the other Resistance recruits to the meeting room once more. The head leader Candace Flynn looked around and held various files in her hands.

''Good morning Recruits, the teams and missions are as followed, Agents Buford and Baljeet, you two take the town square where the robot repair shop is, blow that up. Agents Phineas, Ferb and Isabella, you'll take down the energy support factory which is powering up Heinz's home and computer with his plans in it. Monogram and Carl will stay at the head quarters. I will take Agent Penelope to the Harver area, according to Baljeet's spy cam on the computer the Norm bots and Platyborg are there releasing a toxic liquid into the ocean to over populate Danville with a flock of fish. If not stopped then they could over fill the entire ocean. Ok Recruits, you are all dismissed.'' Candace read out and explained.

The entire RWCA nodded and did as was asked of them.

* * *

Whiles all the Agents were doing their job, Perry the Platyborg has only told his Norm bot army to release the toxic liquid into the ocean because he knew the person who was now build after his plans will come to defeat him.

He was watching his Normbots as they were continuing polluting the ocean and scanning the entire area off. Who ever this new 'Platyborg' was, Perry was sure he will stop him with everything he had.

''HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PLATYBORG AND NORMBOTZ!'' Perry heard Candace call out to him threw a microphone.

Perry nodded to his Norm bots and they pulled the last barrel back out of the water and placed them next to one another.

By the time the poisoning has stopped Perry and the Normbots saw Candace and the other Platyborg land. Perry was grinning, she was a beauty. If fighting on the wrong side.

Perry activated his speech from his costume and faced Candace, ''Hello Candace Flynn Fletcher. Nice to see you again. Ah and that must be the second walking Platyborg pest. You're organisation has stolen my plans of myself to build up your army better? Please. It takes years and years of training and resentment to get as good as me.''

''Oh please save your death speech for when you are dead Perry the Platyborg. Anyway polluting a river or any type of ocean is a crime punishable by death. Surrender now or we will use brutal force.'' Candace snapped.

Perry grinned, he saw the other Platyborg has activated the guns and was ready to shoot, but Perry raised his hand and the Normbots started attacking.

Candace quickly called the order out before attacking the Normbots, ''Agent Penelope take out Perry.''

Penelope nodded her head and started firing her guns at Perry. Perry just continued smirking as he dodged them skilfully and with speed. They fought each other with a lot of anger. But Perry, Penelope noticed, was turning this into a game.

His firing was always missing her by a milly ince from her head or any other part of her body. Whiles Penelope managed to hit his arm, leg and wing, but not server damaging it.

Perry actually had a plan in mind. Not to use to much ammunition against her, but let her use up all her firing power. Then confront her in a face to face discussion. He knew she was build, practically 100% like him, only a girl. And by counting Perry knew he had about 200 firing power for 1 round of slaughter, and once the 200 shot was given off it would take another 3 hours to re-upload itself.

''One... two... three...'' Perry started counting as he continued to dodge her and make sure Penelope was far enough away from the other robots.

He fled with her around corners, down streets and around shops, Penelope hot on his tail and still shooting.

''Fifty, fifty one...'' Perry continued with the counting.

The running and firing continued. Penelope was getting tired of this chase game and she was sure Perry was too. She has now been firing about 180 times after him and every time she missed.

As Perry turned another corner she shot after him 10 times.

''One hundred and ninety.'' Perry counted and almost reached his destiny.

Penelope took careful aim, oh this was perfect, she had Perry locked in a blind alley where he couldn't escape without her hitting him once. But she was down to her last shot.

Just as she flew into it, Perry turned round flink, he grabbed her burning hot ammunition gun and forced her body against the wall.

Penelope was frozen with shock. She fired into the sky as she was held by Perry against the wall.

Perry smirked at her and spoke at the exact second the words that Penelope's computer was telling her, ''Two hundred. Ammunition gun is under lock down and re-charge.''

''P... Perry? Great this was a trap all along.'' Penelope snapped and tried to get out of his hold.

''No, not quite Penelope,'' Perry said smirking, ''It was to see what you can do and see how much you actually use your brain with the robot suit. And as I first suspected as I saw you, you've used about 20% of your brain. Instead of waiting for me to get close to you so you could get a clean shot at me, you made yourself chase me and be fired in all kinds of directions hitting all sorts of buildings and other objects, but not me.''

Penelope started to cry, ''And you've only shot about 5 times at me, meaning you can still fire another 195 times to me, and that way destroy me for good.''

Penelope bowed down and shook hard, how could she be so stupid, Perry nodded his head.

''But I won't.'' Perry said.

Penelope blinked, Perry noticed she was still scared, he took her hand and sat her at a near by park bench, then he walked to a water fountain looking like his master, he filled a cup from his computer up with ice cold water twice, walked back to his 'captive' and gave her the water before sitting next to her hand having a cold drink himself.

He then continued drinking, Penelope blinked at the water and lifted it to her eye level. Using her computer eye she scanned the water from the fountain for any bacteria or poison, but it was 100% clean.

Perry noticed her nervousness and showed her that he was save to drink it, so she will be safe as well. Penelope gave him a cold glare.

''How can I believe you Perry. You are a member of Heinz Dofenshmirtz. You could have the water poisoned if you wanted and kill me.'' Penelope snapped and placed the cup for a 3rd time down.

Perry rolled his eye, ''My god, you really have got a USB stick shoved back to front in your computer ass. I have not contaminated the water, neither has my master, and if I wanted to kill you I would have during our shooting match. I would have you tied up and then shot threw your main energy circlet. Just drink. Otherwise you might as well call an RWCA member to pick your ko body back up.''

Penelope felt her robotic body was rising in heat, she picked the cup up again and drank from it. The water was indeed cooling her entire system down and relaxing her a bit.

But then Perry blinked, Penelope got of the bench and bowed down to Perry, showing her head and long hair, she started to shake and cry.

''Well go on Perry the Platyborg.'' Penelope said and looked one more time up to him. ''Take your shot gun and shot me threw the head. You have the golden opportunity now.''

But Perry shook his head, ''No. I don't just shot randomly at people Penelope. Plus you should take this as a learning opportunity. When it comes to fighting me never underestimate me. Whiles you see me do my first moves, have it assumed that I have another 3 moves calculated in my head. Train yourself to think into the future of fighting. Once you lay your first move or hit, think in how your opponent will react or strike back as often as you can. Never stop thinking over how you can stop the enemies...''

Perry's good eye suddenly sparked as he grinned. Penelope suddenly looked scared again.

''And seeing as I have given you that information I want something back from you.'' Perry said.

His grip over Penelope's hands hardened. Penelope was shaking, then she suddenly stopped as Perry kissed her and placed his weight carefully balanced out, still hovering over her. Perry deepened the kiss, harder faster and even causing Penelope to moan and shiver. His free hand scanned over her body causing her to shake and shiver in pleasure.

'Oh no... please Perry no.' Penelope thought scared.

The kiss was too perfect. Had they not been trying to turn one another into scrap metal only 5 minuets ago, the Penelope could actually assume that Perry was a great lover. The touches alone made Penelope melt in her skin, and the kiss. She felt fire works going off and her heart racing.

Perry pulled back and quickly let her go. His good eye faced her for a split second with a hot burning passion, but then turned suddenly dead and cold.

''Have fun in training.'' Perry said and fled.

''WAIT PERRY PLEASE!'' Penelope screamed.

She shot after him, but Perry ran faster and faster away from her. What was now going on with her? This wasn't the smart, brave and worst enemy of Perry any more. Penelope was scared that Perry might have stolen her most valuable possession ever... her heart.

Since she couldn't catch up to him she returned to head quarters where the other gang members arrived as well.

* * *

With Perry

Perry reached his home and was whistling happy. He could tell Penelope was falling for him, and she was falling hard.

He cleaned all the robots once more, gave them another check and then was asked by Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz to have a discussion over today's events.

He walked to his masters library and bowed down to him, still holding a smile.

Heinz was seated in his luxurious leather chair and pointed at an exact replica model, only designed for Perry the Platyborg. Perry nodded and sat in his chair. For a few minuets the two 'friends' stayed seated and watched the fire burning. Perry then had an idea and was about to leave again. Heinz blinked as he watched Perry leave, about 5 minuets later the Platyborg returned with a can of hot tea, two golden tea cups and he poured for his master his tea, tea with a bit of sugar and cream.

He handed Heinz his cup and then made his own, a black tea with three spoons full of sugar. Perry has tried it once with milk, but he didn't like the taste that it reminded him of a baby. So he only likes it black with 3 spoons of sugar.

As the two friends drank they were consumed in their own thoughts. Platyborg thinking about what for a punishment he would be getting from his master for not killing the second Platyborg again, Perry looked over to his master to see what was going threw his head, but the normal, 'easy to read master's face', was now completely blank. Not a smirk, no smile, no frown. He was like a blank slate.

Perry hated these type of faces, now he doesn't know if he was in trouble or not. After what seemed like ages and 3 cups of tea later Heinz actually did speak up.

''Platyborg... how did you like the fight with... I think her name was Penelope?'' Heinz asked and looked to the robot.

Perry blinked, he showed him in his 160 ince plasma screen and Perry showed him the fighting footage. But Heinz only shook his head. They watched it quietly threw, but as it was over Heinz turned it off. He shook his head again.

''I don't mean what actually happened Platyborg. Perry the Platypus, on the inside of you, your feelings and emotions, what was going threw your head as you were fighting your female nemesis? She managed to hit you several times, whiles you missed her by inches, whiles she hit you 4 times, then I saw you were counting every hit of her 200 ammunition gun. At the last gun fire you had her pinned against the wall. You could have killed her right there and then, you were not running low on power or ammunition, but you didn't. Instead you lifted her up, sat her down and feed her some water to calm her down, as she was willing to die a second time you stopped her again and then kissed her. Before then making your clean escape. Perry what is going on? You are not falling for that Resistance rat are you?'' Heinz asked a bit mad.

But Perry grinned, Heinz activated Perry's speech box and Perry explained his plan.

Perry sighed and nodded, ''I'm sorry Heinz. But the Platypus Agent, Penelope her name is by the way, I actually had planned on killing her. I allowed her to chase me threw the city so that no other citizens would be hurt, and I wanted to see if she can plan ahead like me. Which she couldn't as you saw. I didn't hit her, only if she was coming to me to close with a still fully loaded gun. At the park where I could have killed her I just couldn't. I wanted her to learn from her mistakes, I was being a gentleman to her. Sure I wanted to kill her, but then I have had a plan idea, instead of killing her I wanted to deeply hurt her and the resistance rats. Easiest way to hurt any woman, win her heart over to my side, pretend on a few romantic rendezvous that I would actually like her back, and then when she can't shoot because she likes me then I can make a clean death sweep, destroying not only her heart but her entire system as well.''

Heinz blinked, ''Ok Perry, if that is your plan, then go with it. You have my blessing to 'date' her. Just don't let her get to you too much. Otherwise you won't be able to complete the final stage of your plan. No mater how many upgrades one gives to ones self, the heart will always be a easy and painful way to break, if you lose yourself you lose it all.''

Perry the Platyborg grinned happy, he thanked his master and flew outside again. Once he flew to his loading base he stared out to the horizon, now that his master knew of his plan, nothing was going to stop Perry from destroying the Resistance completely, especially Penelope. Perry drove himself backwards, lay down and then let himself re-upload. For tomorrow. As he was asleep the dreams of Perry were all of the hot robotic lady.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: ''Perfect. Perry is caught in a love conflict. What about Penelope? Will she be able to see threw his plan? Will Perry really not lose himself if he romanticised Penelope? Will she be able to break from his grip? Please review to find out.''


	3. Chapter 3 The next day

Chapter 03 The next day

Quanktumspirit: "Please review.''

* * *

The next day as Perry was up, his mood was getting better. All the robots noticed it as they flew threw their morning routine. Perry didn't shout at any one, they didn't receive any electricety hits or any other damage, infact Perry gave the entire robot army a clean job again and checked their suits over for any damaged, he even loadeed all their batteries, weapons and guns.

Heinz noticed Perry's happy mood as well, as he was served his master breakfast and Perry sat at the other end of his friend and had his meal.

Heinz ate his continental breakfast, and then looked to Perry. Perry just finised his bowl of food and was stiring in his tea. Heinz could tell Perry couldn't wait to go back outside for his morning search for that robot Penelope.

Before Perry could excuse himself Heinz stopped him, he grinned as an idea passed threw his mind.

''Say, Perry. Why don't you take today the day off. I've never given you a day off, because you were always determined to do something for me. But today you should be free, from now, so 7:30 AM to midnight. Go out and meet up with the second platyborg Penelope. I'll even give you a free pass if anyone should be doubting your free run.'' Heinz said.

Perry was almost exploding with excitement, but he stopped and then pointed to his eye camera, Heinz turned Perry to his left side and typed in a code, that code closed the computer eye sight of the left eye. Alowing Perry to use his own eyes for the first time in 5 years.

Then Heinz took Perry's hands and type the two gun lock down codes in. Even Perry's wings he stiffened so he had to walk from place to place. And as a second safety Heinz gave Perry a writen letter that he was not to terrorise anyone today, if any resistence were to doubt him.

''Go out and see if you can find anything else about the platyborg. I would like you to find her likes and dislikes.'' Heinz suggested.

Now Perry looked at him confused, so a undercover mission?

Heinz just sent him out anyway. As Perry entered the new morning roads he shook his head. This was starting to get to confusing.

* * *

With the Resistence

On this morning Penelope was up as well. She had her breakfast and was asked by the Resistence to try and take Perry down and out. She was to kill him by all means neccecary. Penelope nodded, the last fight from last time still haunted her, during her sleep mode she dreamed of the fight with Platyborg again, only every time she was lying there above Perry he would have shot her and she was dead.

Every time that dream came she woke up screaming, she checked herself every time over and saw she was fine. This was getting on the young girls nerves. Penelope flew out of the Resistence head quarters and looked out towards the 'still black sky.'

She spotted a flying beam leave the Doofenshmirts home and knew that, that must be Perry. It was far to small to be a Normbot. And no other dots were following that one.

Penelope flew after the dot and came in 2 minuets and 23 seconds closer to the mystery dot. Exactly as she guessed it was Perry. Perry turned his head and smiled as he saw he was being followed by Penelope again.

''Why good morning fair angel. Slept well and had a good breakfast?'' Perry asked smirking.

Penelope was growling, ''A new day a new mission, Perry the Platyborg?''

But Perry shook his head, ''Nop, not today. I've got the day off. Now seeing as you are following me anyway, how about we spend the morning together? I want to show you something else. But we have to hurry. Jets speed rise up from 2 miles a flight hour to 20 miles a flight hour.''

Penelope blinked, quickly giving the same order she shot after Perry. Wow the speed was a rush. The two robots shot threw the still dark skys. Until Perry landed at a cliff and sat down on a bench built there by himself. Penelope did the same and looked to Perry.

''What are we doing here Perry?'' She asked.

Perry patted the side of the bench and Penelope sat next to him, then Perry faced ahead, then someting else passed threw his mind.

He took his screw driver from his hand, typed in a code and carefully removed his computer eye, he sat the eye carefuly next to him and then looked back to Penelope. She removed hers carefuly. True a gruesome sight if one only has one eye now to see with, but there must be a reason.

Perry nodded his head and then explained, ''We have to have the eyes removed Penelope, because the sun is a very dangerouse object to be looking at, if one beam would enter either of our computer eyes then we could go permanent blinded and our computer eyes will over heat and explopde.''

''Ok, thanks Perry.'' Penelope said.

She typed in her code and removed her robotic eye as well. As it was sat next to her the sun was starting to rise the height of the cliff. Penelope gasped as she saw how red and yellow sun lights were tinting the Try State area. Perry smiled, he has seen this sight about a billion times, but it was every time a new experience.

He looked up to the sky and then saw from a distance a lot of clouds were gathering and a storm was brewing over the area. The sun rise was short lived, but Penelope was still amazed by it. Perry installed both eyes successfully again and looked back over to her.

''W... wow Perry, do you see these sights every day?'' Penelope asked.

But Perry shook his head, ''No... not every day. At least once a month if I'm lucky. And that is only on the time when my master is away on a bussiness trip and I don't have to go with him, then I take the mornings off to see this wonderful sight... b... but I didn't just wanted to show you the sun set today Penelope, but explain something else about me that you don't know.''

Penelope blinked, ''What is it Perry? Come on it is just me.''

''Well... you know I'm working for Heinz Doofenshmirtz.'' Perry started.

''Yes. The idiot that is terrorising the area since he took over. Perry he is no good for you. You should let him go-'' Penelope snapped.

Perry gave her a death glare threw his good eye, ''Drop him? Never. My master was the one who saved me. Do you even know why I ended up like this?''

Penelope blinked, no she didn't know. Perry nodded his head, he thought so. In fact this was part of Perry's plan. He would tell her a bit about his back story, and maybe she will openly talk about hers, he could record it and then show his master that he completed the task as asked.

''It was a tragic accident. As I was coming back from one of my missions against Heinz Doofenshmirtz I was severally hurt. Phineas and Ferb took me to the vets, but the vets couldn't do anything for me. I was practically half dead. Then Heinz Doofenshmirtz found me, he saw how weak and battered I was, Phineas and Ferb were discussing next door to put me down and out, but I didn't want to die just yet. Heinz explained to me that he was there because his ocelot family all needed a vacation shot as well as him. I looked to Heinz pleading for my life, Heinz switched my body over for a fake platypus and pretended I have actually died. Then he ran with me still ill in his arms to his home. Once there he tried curing me, but it was getting worse. So he actually put me half down, I was given a complete operation and Heinz made sure I was able to support myself again. The problem I had was a weak and over worked heart, he replaced that with a metallic one and then his inspiration was to create me as I am now. He worked 3 months on designing my costume and remodelling my body to live a long and hard life. Now I could be hit by a freight train and still live. That's how hard and cold he has turned me into. But that man has shown to me more love and acceptance in life then I have ever gotten from my owners.'' Perry explained.

Penelope was shocked, she shook her head. Sure she has meet Phineas and Ferb, they seemed to be intelligent, well loved and acceptable lads. Why would they just throw Perry out like a cold piece of gone off meat?

Penelope tried to hold her tears back, "I... I... I'm speaking now for your owners Perry. I'm sure if you just return to them they can explain the circumstances and apologise to you. I've meet Phineas and Ferb, they don't seem like the type of owners who would just give up on you Perry. Like it or not, they both still love you. And I know you love them back."

Perry blinked, his owners still loved him? Then why wouldn't they show any interest in his disappearance? Perry smiled a bit.

"Maybe you're right... Maybe I should hear them out, but if this is some sort of trap Penelope, then I'm taking you hostage." Perry warned her.

Penelope nodded her head, she shot her beam of into the sky, and the resistance came running. Perry set a table up and sat at one end of it, Penelope sat at the other end of it. Now all they had to do was wait for his owners, and hopefully they have a darn good explanation.

* * *

With Phineas and Ferb

Phineas and Ferb were at the moment fixing a computer that has gotten bust at head quarters. A Resistence spy camera caught sight of Penelope's emergency blast.

''Ferb, stop screwing the screen back on, Penelope has just called us.'' Phineas said.

Fer looked to the screen and nodded his head, they both placed the bits and bobs of the computer down and took a flight jet to where Penelope's call blast came from.

As they landed they spotted Penelope was sitting with Perry the Platyborg on a park bench. Perry looked over to them and he raised his white flag this time, so it was safe for them to approach him.

''Hello Phineas and Ferb Flynn Fletcher. Have a seat.'' Perry said.

Phineas and Ferb looked ot each other, at the other end of Penelope and Perry was a small green bench, the two brothers walked up to it and sat at the bench.

Phineas began, ''Have you taken Penelope captive Perry the Platyborg?''

But Perry shook his head, ''No I have not, we have had a small discussion and a interesting topic revolving around you two popped up.''

Ferb raised an eye brow, asking: Us, what about us?

''Well, do you two remember the two weeks I dissapeared, before I was turned into Platyborg?'' Perry asked them.

Ferb nodded his head, ''We were devastated as you vanished. We've printed about 200 wanted flyers trying to locate you. And after 3 weeks you re-appeared as a Platyborg Perry the Platyborg.''

Perry blinked, ''You two were actualy on the search for me? Why didn't you locate me at the most obvious place? Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts home?''

''Perry, we didn't know of the OWCA yet, before you vanished. Nore did we know that that pharmacise-'' Phineas explained, but was then cut off.

''Evil scientist, not pharmacise.'' Perry growled.

''What ever Perry. Point being is that we couldn't find you anywhere. The entire country was on allert trying to find any information about your whereabouts. But after 3 weeks we gave up and just assumed you were dead.'' Ferb said.

Perry's eyes turned red again, Penelope could feel his hands were getting colder, his anger was getting hotter.

Perry blinked back a tear, ''Dead? Yes guys, I was half dead. I should have known. I was truely nothing more in your eyes then a mindless animal who can only do the obvious, sit, stay and fetch for you two. I was never truly part of your family.''

Perry didn't want too hear anything any more, he turned one more time to Penelope and glared at her. ''I told you they didn't care.''

And with that Perry let her hand go and ran from there. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Penelope sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought.

But from what she has heared from Phineas and Ferb was that they still loved him. It just came across wrong.

Penelope sat down and cried carefully, she will have to make Perry believe in his owners all over again. But how?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: ''Yes this is my believe over what could have happened in the second dimension, please review.''


	4. Chapter 4 A new plan of action

Chapter 04 A new plan of action

Quanktumspirit: ''Please review. I only own Penelope.''

* * *

After Perry has heard what his owners said, he felt his heart break. He was right all along, his owners never saw him as a family member. Perry continued his run threw Danville, mad as hell.

'Well if I am no longer part of that family any more, then I should stick with my Normbot family. At least they respect my wishes and commands. Curse you Phineas and Ferb.' Perry thought mad to himself.

As Perry flew back home he hacked the code to his masters home, shooting at full speed then threw the door he shot all the way threw the entire mansion, as he ran past 4 confused staring Normbots he arrived at Heinz Doofenshmirtz office. Indeed he was in there, Perry's ultra red vision showed the skinny masters form.

Seeing no one else in there, neither human nor robot, Perry knocked against the door.

''One second.'' Perry heard his master call back.

Perry waited patiently. After 2 seconds a voice came back from the door.

''Ok you may enter, the door is open.''

Perry sighed, he opened the door and flew up to Heinz, he placed his free pass back on the table and saluted his master, ready to continue working under his master and trying to get the heart break from his ex-owners words out of his mind.

Heinz blinked as he saw his general return so quickly, he was working at the moment over on a blue print to fix his toaster that has gone bust, what was Perry doing back now?

''Perry, why are you back now? I thought I have given you the day off from 7 AM to midnight? Didn't you want to see the other female platypus again?'' Heinz asked.

Perry's eyes watered and he shook his head. He got the voice recording over the discussion he had with his owners. And how much they have hurt him. Heinz saw how red Perry's eyes have turned, so he got a box of tissues out and handed it to Perry.

Heinz stayed in his chair and listened to Perry's story, full of hurt and betrayal. After Perry finished he has already used about 5 tissues to whip his tears up. Perry shook and almost collapsed before his master.

Heinz quickly jumped out of his chair and caught the distraught Platypus. Heinz held his 'best friend' in his arms and rocked him as if Perry was a baby.

Suddenly, Heinz heart froze. He took his hand and carefully placed it over Perry's for brow. He stayed there frozen on the spot. Perry's entire head was hot as fire, Heinz looked at Perry's eyes. They were blood red threw crying so much, and it sounded like he was coming down with a fever.

"Oh no... you are sick.'' Heinz said shocked.

He had to do something against it and quick.

* * *

With Penelope and the boys.

Penelope still sat at the exact bench where Perry left her. Her entire body was fuming with anger. She could understand if Perry never again would want to talk to his owners or anyone for that matter.

'Dam it, this isn't how the plan should have gone. I was supposed to bring the real Perry back. Not the fake Platyborg.' Penelope sighed.

She did know that Perry was fighting for his real life back at this moment, but she could feel a twinge of pain in her heart, it was all her fault that he was in this confused state of anger and sadness.

Because she tried to build Perry's relationship to his owners back up, she felt as if she might have done the exact opposite. She prayed that she still got to talk to him, because, despite being a heartless General, Penelope knew he was a kind and loving 'man/platypus' underneath all that metal.

And she wanted to change him for the better of the community... and because she might find him attractive.

* * *

Back with Heinz

Heinz was right, after researching in a book about Platypuses Perry has indeed caught a fever.

Perry was now lying in a pure white bed, the curtains in his room were drawn shut to block out the sun and to try to calm Perry down, Heinz made him one cold drink after the next, but Perry refused to drink anything. The pain was to deep to want to fight this diseases.

Heinz sighed, he sat on a chair opposite of the weakening Platypus, he changed his motor oil, forced him to drink one ice cold drink after the next, whipped the sweat pouring from his head, but Perry's wile to live was slipping from his grasps.

'What could have happened for him to lose the wile to live? Not even the Norm bot army has seen him so sick.' Heinz thought to himself.

He shook his head, whatever it was Heinz had to cure him quickly. He doesn't want to lose his best friend again.

Heinz knew he shouldn't, but if this was to help Perry, then he had to look inside Perry's private camera and thoughts.

Heinz logged into Perry's computer data base and logged into the camera. Yes there was one small, very small secret camera, but it was not to record images, but sound, so a recorder of some sort. Heinz winded the recorder back 2 hours, from that recorder he has heard that Perry had a meeting with Phineas, Ferb and Penelope.

What the boys told Perry made Heinz heart grieve with pain. They just kicked him back out of their lives, just because of who he has become. They didn't see him as their pet any more, but an enemy.

'There has got to be some one I can make Perry fight for... but who?' Heinz thought.

Then he heard the second platypus,... um... ah yes, her name was Penelope. Cute name, Heinz thought. Anyway, as far as listening to the recording goes, Heinz could tell Penelope was working for the Resistance and was kind and helpful to Perry. Maybe she can talk Perry back into reality.

Heinz placed the voice recordings back into Platyborg and then he found a slim piece of paper, sticking out of Perry's normal arm. Heinz pulled it out and blinked, this wasn't any ones hand writing he knew... maybe... it could be from Penelope.

Heinz read the paper carefully, but before he could get into the letter he had an idea.

He placed a microphone on and attached a wire to Perry's ear. Then Heinz unwrapped the letter and began to read it out to his pet.

"Dear Perry the Platyborg, I don't know if you have only used your robotic eyes and ears as we had the talk with Phineas and Ferb, but I can tell they very dearly want you to return back to normal. You were and still are their pet. They love you for who you are, not what you have done in the past. Please just try and locate happy memories of you 3 being together. I'm sure if you re-watch your past life you will miss them just as much and return to them. With love, Penelope Platyborg." Heinz read out.

Suddenly Heinz heard his machine give a whirl, Heinz looked to Perry and saw his machine was releasing a great amount of steam, Heinz took a ice cube and placed it on the chest of the Platyborg. After cooling and cleaning the robot back up, Perry woke up.

He blinked and checked the time, it was 8 AM in the morning. Perry screamed and quickly sat upright, but then a massive thundering pain shot threw his circlet and Perry screamed again, collapsing on the bed.

Perry felt his normal hand was grabbed and he was held down. Perry turned his head and saw the soft baby blue eyes of his master, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts.

"Grrrrr?" Perry asked as tears fell. (Sir, have I returned on time? I am so sorry I didn't bring you your usual breakfast.)

Heinz just shook his head, "Perry calm down, you've over burned your electronic circlet. You've allowed for the first time in 5 years to rush in your jobs. Just stay calm, and take another day off. But get better. I won't have any use for you if you out burn your circlets all the time."

Perry chucked and nodded his head. He was pleased that Heinz wasn't to mad that he was late and didn't get his breakfast.

Instead Heinz experimented further with Perry's body, he switched, replaced and cleaned every inc of that little Platyborg, for Perry this was like heaven. His master staring at him with heigh interest and them both working on making Perry better.

After working on the robot for 3 hours Perry felt like his master has lifted the entire weight of the world from his shoulders. Every circlet, every wire and every metal felt like it was placed back into the correct order. And yet Perry still felt his heart pain.

Heinz sat Perry on a chair and then faced him. "Perry, what have you done yesterday for yourself too scream threw your entire system and burn several cables threw?"

Perry was about to show him the film again, but Heinz stopped him.

"I've watched the film already. Perry I want to know from your insides what you were thinking and feeling during the discussion. Because just watching the film, I don't see a reason why you would be giving up all of a sudden." Heinz said.

Perry nodded his head, he placed his human voice on and explained himself: "Well Heinz. It was the fact that Phineas and Ferb first acted like they liked me as their pet, but they didn't, they insulted you my master, they just accepted for the fact that I was dead and didn't seem to mind that I wasn't in their lives any more."

Heinz nodded, "true. I've heard that out of their words as well. But I am sure the boys were just a bit scared. They could want you to return to normal-"

"And I don't want that master. I am your servant, I have to obey you my lord." Perry cut him off.

Perry carefully got up, this time Heinz didn't stop him. As Perry was sure his legs could hold him he gave him a salute.

Heinz smiled a bit, "I'm thankful that you wish too be so faithful to me. But Perry, if Phineas and Ferb do want you to return, then you should. They are after all your original owners and they still love you."

"I can't master. You have saved my life more times then once, I owe you my life." Perry said upset.

"But Perry, your soul is fighting in two categories I can tell. The first: Having lived with Phineas and Ferb and be their pet again, live a normal animal life. And the second category: Living with me, as a friend, general of the entire Normbot army and animal servant. Am I right?" Heinz asked.

Perry nodded his head and sat down upset. This was just to confusing. Perry decided then to list the pro and cons of both arguments.

Pro and Cons for being with Heinz Doofenshmirts.

Pro: He has a roof over his head.

A job in looking after the Norm bot army.

He has his best friend, Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts with him.

If something goes wrong he can rely on Doof to fix him back up.

Con: He has to constantly attack the resistance people: to which Phineas, Ferb and Penelope belong.

He will never be able to be officially with Penelope ever.

Now the Pro and cons for being with Phineas and Ferb.

Pro: He has a roof over his head. (Yeah, didn't we just had this statement with Doof?)

He is back in his known environment.

He could be officially together with Penelope.

Con: He will be treated back as a pet.

The OWCA could have him cursed out or killed for working with Heinz Doofenshmirts for over 5 years.

Candace could have him kicked out of the house for who he has become.

Every morning when he would read the paper he would be reminded about his job with Heinz.

Linda and Lawrence would be to afraid to talk to him, especially about his violent past with Heinz.

If he would be forced to walk back on his four legs his back would give way because he grew used to walking on two legs.

Perry hung his head, there was no competition, he has to stay with Heinz.

As he was about to give his master his final decision Heinz seemed to be developing an idea.

"Say Perry. How about we both go out together again? For a walk threw the park, just taking the day off and be friends again, instead of having the master and servant burden burning over our backs." Heinz offered and handed Perry his hand.

Perry nodded, he shook his hand and wrote on a piece of paper his pros and cons like he has just thought, so Heinz would know of them as well.

As Heinz read the list he nodded his head, "We will just have to wait and see Perry. Come now."

* * *

As Penelope woke up this morning she had her breakfast and then cleaned her hair back up. As she was sure she looked 'hot' Penelope left the RWCA and walked outside.

Penelope walked around the Resistance part of town. It was very damaged all over the place as the people tired to live a normal life before Heinz Doofenshmirts took over the Try state area. But it was almost impossible.

Penelope helped several people build the homes back up, furnitures placed out and food factories opened up as well.

Penelope felt happy for helping the town flourish, almost back to its originality before Heinz took over. The only thing no one dared to change was the violet buildings and their Doofenshmirts uniforms.

"How did Doofenshmirts even come to power?" Penelope asked herself as she was wondering around.

"We can answer that." Penelope suddenly heard.

She stopped and turned round, she came face to face with a robotic cat, dog and turtle.

"Hi Penelope, my name is Agent C so Callem." The cat introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Agent T and Timmy is my name." The turtle explained next.

"And I'm Agent D for Darren." The dog explained.

Penelope smiled and nodded her head, "Hi guys, so you said you know: How Doofenshmirts became the ruler?"

Darren nodded his head, "We do. It began about 5 years ago. On one summer day as the OWCA animals were doing their usual nemesis stopping we all noticed Perry had vanished. He didn't return back from the mission and only about 3 months later did we find him as the Platyborg he is now."

"Perry the Platyborg has been updated to be a massive fighting and serving machine. He took out the OWCA animals one by one, only a hand full of us managed to escape and be transformed and trained up to fight him and the Normbot army back. Then the RWACA was created and the neighbourhood children trained with us to help defeat and protect the Try state area from them. And so far it's working. And with you on our side we are sure to take Perry the Platyborg out for good." Timmy explained.

Penelope nodded her head.

"What is the plan for now anyway Penelope?" Callem asked.

"We have to gather in the Doofenshmirts uniforms and burn them. I managed to convince a lot of people and children to set the D down." Penelope explained.

The animals nodded, one by one they collected from the people around the area the costumes, then they set them all in a pile and set the lot alight. As the flames shot into the air they remained with the pile of burning clothes till there was nothing but a pile of ashess.

* * *

As Heinz and Perry left the Doofenshmirts evil incorporated the two friends walked towards the park.

Perry has programmed inside his system that all Normbots were to return immediately to head quarters, plug themselves in and stay there until he and his master returned home. He saw all the robots have responded and were covering the skys in their pure black metals.

As Heinz and Perry were sure that the last Normbot was home they locked the home up, then Heinz lead onwards and Perry followed on his two legs, it would be a bit useless getting his hands dirty threw out the path when he finds it easier either to fly or walk on his two legs.

Heinz had a destiny in mind and Perry just tagged along like the loyal servant he was.

As Heinz came to the park he walked to his and Platyborgs bench, where they would always sit together to have a heart to heart conversation with each other.

They just remained there, staring out at a few statues set up by him and representing his immense power over the try state area. Perry twitched with his fingers, trying to calm his racing thoughts down.

Heinz just remained quiet and looked to Platyborg, his friend still had the speech box programmed inside his system and Heinz just activated it, he wanted to know from his friend what he was thinking. Maybe a way to take Penelope down for good.

"Heinz, I think I know a way how I can stop Penelope." Perry suddenly said as his eyes gleamed.

Heinz smiled, "That's the Platyborg I know and love. So spill Perry, what's the idea?"

"Well, you know the 'LOVEMUFFIN ball of the captured Try state area'? Also known as the LBOTCTSA? How about we invite the resistance, no fighting just to have some fun. I could continue my seduction card on Penelope and maybe make her spill the beans about what the RWACA are planning next." Perry offered.

"Are you sure you are in a fit enough state to host such a party?" Heinz asked worried.

Perry moved from foot to foot, but it was the best plan he could come up with. But Heinz still smiled, he nodded and ordered all the Normbots to find any resistance member and hand out the invites.

Perry nodded and started with the other half of the Normbots to decorate Heinz Doofenshmirts ball room, they organised food, entertainment, seating arrangements and an entrance and exit guard.

* * *

The Normbots were doing as requested, every human was given the invites and the Normbots were trying to locate any RWACA members, but couldn't find any at the moment.

"They must be in some form of undercover meeting." One Normbot said.

His other Normbot brother nodded his head, as thier heads turned to the side they spotted in the park 4 animals, a cat, turtle, dog and platypus. All built after a robot design, like most animals they knew from the RWACA.

The second Normbot nodded to the first as the flew up to the meeting spot.

At the spot Penelope quickly stopped the other animals from talking, "Wait guy's, the Normbots are here."

As quickly as the RWACA animals could they went into a fighting mode, but the first Normbot held his hands up and looked at them scared.

"Wait please RWACA. Are you Penelope the Platypus? Member of the RWACA?" The first Normbot asked.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Yes I am, what of it?"

"Our great leader-" The first started, but Callem cut him off instantly.

"He is not our leader bucket head." She snapped.

"Ok then, Heinz Doofenshmirts is holding a ball to celebrate the speedy recovery of Perry the Platyborg. He wishes for the RWACA to be invited as well. Formaly dress wear is appropiet. We the HDNR Heinz Doofenshmirts Normbot Robots and Perry swear on our honour not to attack the RWACA on this evening. If the RWACA follows the invite to only have one evening of peace." The Normbot explained.

Darren growled even darker, "That is a trap for sure. Heinz Doofenshmirts isn't one to hold parties like this."

The Normbot shook his head, "He is now. Well? If the RWACA don't follow the generouse invite then the Normbot army will hold daily assults on the town for 3 months straight. And don't think we will go easy on any of you just because you are robots yourselves."

"Ok, we will be there." Callem said. "How many are alowed to come?"

"The entire RWACA if possible, or just those who wish to come. But in deffinate we wish Penelope to be there. Also," The Normbot stated produces a OWCA stamp, "Those who come must have this stamped on thier furs or robot suits, so we can count and check threw the list that you all have left the building and are back outside."

"When will the party end?" Penelope asked.

"At 3 in the morning. Depending how our masters mood is holding up." The Normbot explained.

The animal agents nodded, the Normbot nodded his head and handed the invites in writen format back.

After that weird encounter the Normbots lef the RWACA animals alone. Callem smirked as he looked over to Penelope.

"Well I guess we have some shopping to do. But first we have to report to Candace about the new developments." Callem stated.

The other animals nodded their heads, after a last quick scouting the 4 animal agents returned to the RWACA base.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Ohhhh, a ball? Please review to find out how it will go."


	5. Chapter 5 The ball of robots

Chapter 05 A ball of robots

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Back with Perry

It was here, the evening of the great ball. Perry checked that all the Normbots looked their bests, orange juice, coke, lemonade, milk and any other drinks they could think off were lined up. A cake in the shape of his masters head was on display, chocolate, lemon, strawbeery, and apple tarts were lined up as well.

All the rooms were cleaned too max, a red carpet was rolled out leading from the ball room to the front door.

Perry flew himself to his room in his masters mansion and programed himself into a more comfortable suit.

His robotic suit drove himself in the closet and he picked out a black jacket, red rose in his button hole, he combed his hair back, cleaned his teeth and flossed them clean. Then Perry had a clean and warming shower.

As Perry was staring at his reflection he suddenly had self doubt, did he truly have feelings for this Penelope? Sure she is darn attractive, no doubt about that, a supperb fighter and challenger, but was it enough to declare her as his ideal match?

Perry suddenly collapsed on the ground, what did he then had to offer her in return for her skills and beauty? Nothing but harsh words and a firing squad. He chuckled a bit, but it was the sad truth. All he could offer her was his service as a 'mate'.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz just walked past his 'pets' bedroom as he saw his friend sitting with a depressed look on his face.

Heinz stopped and walked into the room, he crouched down to his servants height and looked at Perry straight in the eye.

"Perry, you ok?" Heinz asked him.

Perry looked up and programed his human voice back, "Not very master. I've been thinking more and more about Penelope, the Platypus robot from the Resistance. And... I'm sorry my master, but I think I might have fallen for her charm, speed and good skills as a warrior. I... I just don't know what to do."

Heinz smiled, "Well, enjoy this evening with her, take her some where privat and ask her if she feels the same like you."

"So... I could be together with her? Despite us working for the opposite side?" Perry asked.

"Sure." Heinz said smiling, "I just want you to find your happines Perry."

Perry nodded and embraced him, Heinz smiled and they left the room to meet up with their guests.

* * *

The resistance members arrived as promised at Heinz's mansion. Everyone had a date for his event and walked up to the door.

As Phineas rang the door bell, Perry sprinted to the door as fast as he could. All the Normbots stood in one line to welcome the Resistance.

As Perry opened the door he nodded, "Hand the invites over and state your name."

"Hi Perry, Phineas Flynn Fletcher, and I brought my date Isabella Gracia Shappiro." Phineas stated and handed Perry his card.

Perry scanned the bar code and nodded, Ferb walked in then behind his brother, with Vanessa.

"Evening Platyborg, Ferb Fletcher, and you know my date Vanessa Doofenshmirts." Ferb said waving at his girlfriend.

Vanessa nodded her head, "Hi Perry."

Perry smiled and saluted them both, Ferb took Vanesssas hand and they walked in. Next he saw Baljeet and Ginger.

"Good evening Paltyborg, I'm Baljeet and she is my date, Ginger." Baljeet said smiling.

Gingier squealed and hugged Perry. "Oh my god. You look cute Perry."

Perry blushed and rolled his eyes, "Welcome, and I am not cute."

Ginger and Baljeet giggled as they entered the room and followed after the other RWACA. Perry then saw Buford with Gretchen.

"Hi Perry, I'm Gretchen and my date Buford." Gretchen said smiling as she was holding Bufords hand.

Buford rolled his eyes, "I don't like such parties."

"Aw calm down darling. You look so handsome in the suit." Gretchen said smiling at her boyfriend.

Perry nodded, checked the invitations and allowed them inside as well.

As they were threw Perry swallowed hard, there was the Resistance leader, Candace Flynn Fletcher with her date Jeremy. Candace was wearing a black dress and Jeremy was in a white suit.

As Candace locked eyes with Perry she growled under her breath.

"I hope there is no back plan behind this event Perry." Candace snapped.

Perry growled and shook his head, for safety he did at least three scans around Jeremy and Candace. But they had no weapons on them.

Perry whistled one of the Normbots over to make sure he hasn't missed anything. After a fourth scan Candace and Jeremy were confirmed not to have any weapons and they were allowed inside it.

"Thank you Platyborg," Jeremy said nodding in his way.

Perry smiled and nodded his head, he hopes that Jeremy can keep Candace's temper down.

Perry then looked around, where was his date? Penelope? Just as Perry closed the door he saw steam building up, quickly Perry opened the door and started scanning the steamy area. Where was it coming from?

His scans showed it was coming from the limousine of the resistance. Perry looked confused, who was still inside it?

He blinked as his mouth dropped down, the steam cleared and revealed Penelope, dressed in a dark blue glistening dress. She has black gloves on and was wearing a red rose in her hair.

As she walked up to him Perry also noticed she was holding a rose in her hand. What was she up to?

Penelope was now, beak to beak with Perry. Perry blinked, she had no weapons and didn't seem to have anything bad on her mind, suddenly Perry's jacket was yanked and Penelope placed the rose in the button hole.

Perry flushed dark red as she combed it down. Then she smiled at him warmly.

"That looks better Perry." she said calmly.

Perry was at lost for words, but he nodded carefully. Shaking his heart out of his head he read Penelope's invite, yup, everything fitted. After folding it up and vanishing it with the other invites of the resistance he stood shoulder to shoulder with her.

Penelope smiled and took his arm, they walked then last into the ball room. Perry closed the door and Penelope was staring in amazement at the decoration of the party.

All the invited guests were being served around the place by the Normbots. She saw Heinz Doofenshmirtz was sitting at the head of the table and two chairs were still free next to him.

She understood that she and Perry were supposed to sit there. As she and Perry sat down Heinz smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming Penelope." Heinz said nodding his head.

Penelope blushed and nodded, Perry smiled back, then a Normbot flew up to them both as well.

"What would the lady like to drink?" The Normbot asked.

Penelope smiled, "Some water with apple juice inside it please."

"Of course madam, and Perry?" The Normbot asked and written it on a note pad.

"I'll have a glass of milk please. Just plain milk." Perry explained.

Penelope blinked and looked at Perry confused, the Normbot blinked and left after writing Perry's order down as well.

"Ok and what would you two like to eat?" The Normbot asked.

"We will have the buffet set up Norm." Perry explained.

Penelope nodded, the Normbot produced two plates and placed them before the two. Perry thanked him and the Normbot left again.

After a short while Penelope got her apple juice with water and Perry his plain cows milk. Penelope looked at the glasses and chuckled, the glasses had the design of the original home of Heinz Doofenshmirts.

Penelope tried the apple juice as her scans showed it to be plain normal pressed apples. She tried it and smiled, delicious.

Perry had a small drink as well, before getting up.

"Ready to get some dinner?" He asked her.

Penelope chuckled and followed him to the buffet table. At the buffet table was Candace and Phineas already.

Whiles Phineas has filled his plates up with two sandwiches, 3 chicken wings, some rice and some tomato sauce, Candace plate was still empty as she was eyeing the food suspiciously.

Perry took his own plate and Penelope picked one up as well. Perry walked up to Candace and looked at her annoyed.

"What are you more disgusted about Candace? That the cooks from Heinz are good cooks or that this is all the LOVEMUFFIN'S have to offer?" Perry asked smug.

"I won't eat a single bit of this dirty dog food if it was the last food on this earth." Candace snapped.

"There is a better way to put it. And none of the food is harmful... well maybe for your calories. But other than that no food here is poisonous if that's what you are worried over." Perry explained.

Candace glared at Perry, "Prove it Perry."

Perry nodded, he grabbed Candace's hand and typed in a code, his arm changed too a syringe needle, his other hand changed to a small ring, he grabbed Candaces hand, slipped the ring on it and injected her arm with the poison.

Candace screamed, "PERRY! YOU KILLER!"

"Calm down Candace, this 'medicine' I injected into you is linked now to the ring. If you were to hold or bring to your lips anything poisonous then the ring will glow red, but if it is ok it will stay white." Perry explained.

"Prove it." Candace snapped.

Perry nodded, he pointed to the tomato soup of Candace that she still hasn't touched.

"Dip your spoon into the soup, and hold the spoon in the hand with the ring Candace." Perry instructed.

Candace did, but there was no difference in the ring, her feeling or anything like that.

"Nothing, you see it doesn't work." Candace snapped.

Perry glared at her, "Wait a minuet Candace, nothing has happened, because the soup is fine to eat."

"Yeah Candace. It's delicious." Phineas beamed.

Perry nodded, he then included rat poison into the soup and stirred it up.

"Now Candace dip the spoon into the soup again," Perry instructed.

Candace nodded, but just as she placed the spoon into the soup, her ring was suddenly so hot that she dropped the spoon.

"OUCH! Hu? Perry why is the ring suddenly burning?" Candace asked confused.

Perry nodded, "Hook, line and sinker Candace. The ring is burning to warn you that there is something wrong with the soup, it sensed that your very life is in danger and asks you not to eat it."

Perry whistled shortly and a Normbot cleaned the soup plate away, they threw it into the garbage disposal.

"So the ring will hurt me if something toxic or poisonous is in the foods, but remain cold when the foods are fine." Candace guessed.

Perry nodded, Candace nodded too and walked back up to the buffet table. This time round, she served herself some egg salad, potato salad, some ham and tuna sandwiches as well as some carrots.

After her meal was on the plate, she dug into the feast. Perry smiled, he likes seeing the guests being satisfied with the meals.

* * *

After all the guests had their meals the Normbots cleaned the tables and chairs out of the way. It was time for some dancing.

Candace and Jeremy hooked hands and began twirling around the room. Phineas asked Isabella to dance with him and she nodded, Ferb was asked by Vanessa and he stretched his thumbs up happy.

The other people found dance partners fast as well, Heinz Doofenshmirts was dancing even with his ex-wife Charlen calmly.

Perry looked around and saw Penelope was no where to be seen. This confused Perry, she couldn't have just left the party, all the doors were on lock down. There was no exiting unless he gave the command.

Perry walked around the party and saw she was by one of the big bay windows, looking out towards the gardens where some water fountains were placed out.

Some fantastic patterns were coming from the fountains as the water splashed around the place. And the way the moon and stars shone on the waters surface made it a beautiful sight to see.

Perry smiled, but then he frowned as his eyes caught Penelope weeping at the window.

He walked up to her and sat on her other side, "Penelope, you ok?"

"Y... yes Perry... I... I'm just thinking back to my past." Penelope said as she felt her heart ace.

Perry blinked, he knew this was a golden opportunity to squeeze Penelope out about everything that has happened to her and find her weak spots. Maybe even strike in them so hard that she will go mad, but some how, Perry didn't want her to see him in a bad light.

'Dam working for Heinz Doofenshmirts is hard.' Perry thought upset.

He decided not to press to hard on Penelope, otherwise she might completely break down. Penelope looked back over to Perry and saw he was still waiting for her to start.

Penelope sighed one more time and began, "Well Perry... as your data has probably told you, I'm 3 years old. I was born to the two OWCA now RWACA agents Puma the female Platypus and Paucity the male Platypus. My father was a fast thinker, runner and talker. And my mother was a skilled shooter, stabber and strangler. She was known to be a harsh killer. As your army of Normbots started building stronger the RWACA knew they needed more recruits, but they couldn't afford any more animal transports because your Normbots would just attack and blow up the trains. So hundreds of OWCA animals were forced to mate with others to build the clans up. I was bread from Puma and Paucity. As my egg hatched I was then raised and nurtured by both my parents. The RWACA then had to call my parents out to fight your Normbot army as I was 1 year old. I blinked as they left, later on I was told that a Normbot has shot both my parents on the field and that they were dead. I was so mad at your army then that I vowed I would shot and destroy every one of your Normbots. I began my training harder and harder, the RWACA then planned to steal your creation and create me as I am now. And you must admit, I'm handling the suit quit well."

"Very true." Perry said nodding, "Just keep an eye on your energy and firing sources. Otherwise you will run out before you can re-charge again."

Penelope smiled softer at Perry, "I will Perry. Thank you."

The tension between the two was getting a bit too hot, so Perry backed a bit away from her to try and cool off. But Penelope decided to once, turn off her head and activate her heart. As Perry was walking away from her Penelope was following after him.

She pushed Perry into the wall and stared at him long hand hard, Perry's own breath was caught in his throat as he saw how Penelope was burning threw, as if she was reading his very soul.

Penelope looked around the place, no one was around them. Bingo.

"P... Penelope?" Perry asked her confused as he was starting to get scared.

He knew she had no weapons on her to kill him, but she may be strong enough with her power to take him out. Perry prepared himself for anything that she might pull out of her hat.

'Good, we are all alone, no one will stop me now.' Penelope thought and smirked harder at Perry.

Perry blinked as he saw how she was staring deeper and harder into his eyes, it made Perry's heart, however cold, speed up and heat up. She pushed him quickly against the wall and held his hands.

Perry was still confused, but then... Penelope pressed her bill against Perry. And started moving it back and forth, harder and faster.

Perry blinked as he copied her moves, they were making out. Both faces heated up more and more the more the two 'friends' were kissing with one another passionately. Penelope opened her beak and Perry quickly pressed his lips in between it and deepened the kiss.

Penelope's heart was racing, their combing each others heads was making both Platypusses crazier and crazier.

Perry and Penelope were then hugging each other closer and combing both hairs making a right mess. Just as Penelope was going to dive into another kiss Perry remembered who they were and where they were.

He quickly stopped and his face turned bright red, Penelope blinked and looked at Perry with a confused expression.

"I... I'm sorry Miss Penelope that I allowed my feelings to spread that far... w... we should better get back." Perry said as his face heated up even more.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Perry the Platyborg, stuff the Misses up where the sun doesn't shine. It's just me, just Penelope, please. You make me feel old by calling me with the title. Please."

Perry nodded his head, "Ok, if you say so Penelope. Then I'll scrap it."

The two Platyborgs chuckled and Penelope hugged Perry tighter again. Perry backed further away and tried to escape.

'No bad Platyborg, you can't dare to think of taking Penelope that way the way your heart wants. Sure she is darn hot, and I'm sure she is just as good in bed, but I am not who she want's and needs.' Perry thought upset.

But Penelope was exactly thinking that, "Say Perry, can you show me to your bedroom?"

Perry blinked, "No, that is my privacy-"

"I order you Platyborg to take me to your bedroom this instant." Penelope snapped.

Perry blushed and blinked, his motors jumped on and he scooped Penelope up in bridal style whiles chuckling a bit.

"Ok. But remember, you have unleashed the beast." Perry warned her.

Penelope rubbed her head agains his, "Of course my dear wild Paltyborg."

Perry chuckled as they reached his bedroom.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "WARNING! WARNING NEXT CHAPTER HAS A SEX SCENE IN IT! RATING M FOR A REASON! READ ON AT YOUR OWN PRECAUSION!"

Perry rolling his eyes, "Please read and review."


	6. Chapter 6 The mating is melting

Chapter 06 The mating is melting

Quanktumspirit: "WARNING SEX scene shortly ahead. Please review."

* * *

As Perry let Penelope into his bedroom his face flushed red. Was he now certain to take Penelope's virginity from her? Make her his 'mate' for life? Did she feel the same way as he did now? The dance and foods were wonderful and that kiss, Perry's entire face heated up, that kiss was just to perfect to just be friends.

Penelope looked around the room in amazement, there were various blue prints to build the Normbots stronger and more skilled, Perry's bed was a massive King sized bed with white sheets and Perry's name stitched on the pillows.

As well as a cupboard to hold his -borg suit inside it. Perry drove up to the cupboard and typed inside a computer, he stood then on a pedestal and Penelope watched as he was completely stripped off his robotic suit.

As Perry got off it Penelope kissed him again, Perry looks so hot as a normal platypus. His arms and legs were very muscular as if he has been lifting weights his entire life, his tail was strong and powerful to knock out an ox. The only damage to his body that she could make out was his eye which was still a camera and a scar just over his heart.

Perry took her hand and kissed it calmly, "Don't fear about my painful pass Penelope please."

"B... but Perry, you have been hurt, that scar over your heart looks like a old stab wound... w... were you hurt badly?" Penelope asked as she was crying.

Perry licked her tears away. "No the pain was over quicker then I thought back then, H- Mr Doofenshmirts saw my painful condition and saved my life by transforming me. Now you understand why I have to be so faithful to him?"

Penelope nodded her head, she walked onto the same robotersizer and it stripped her off her robotic suit as well. Perry blinked, even out of the robot suite Penelope was still very beautiful. She was indeed 100% back too being a female Platypus.

Penelope stretched her hands and she saw they have grown back, from the painful operation. But she quickly understood that they both, were just hologram of hands, they could command them around, but their real hands will remain gone forever.

Penelope saw Perry was watching her form his bed side. She could tell his eye was burning with an idea. But his other side showed fear and pain.

''What's wrong Perry?" Penelope asked him.

She climbed onto the bed where Perry was now sitting on.

Perry crawled closer to her and kissed her passionate again. This burned Penelope's heart and she moaned hot and hard against the kiss. He pushed his body closer to hers, and Penelope felt his fingers play with her hair.

Perry then pulled back, "Is it ok like that?"

Penelope nodded her head, "Good job Platyborg."

She wanted more of Perry. She wanted to feel Perry inside of herself, let him fill her insides with his sweet juices. After passionately kissing each other for 4 minuets the two love birds stopped to catch a breather.

''Perry, Oh my... that was perfect. I just wished... I wished I could show you how much you have grown to my heart." Penelope sighed.

But Perry chuckled, his plan was coming up, the way Penelope was asking Perry knew she was referring to a platypuses sexuality. And true, he has hit her and she has hit his heart. They both were now in a tangled web of feelings that they launched into the open and needed dealing with instantly.

Penelope blinked, Perry lifted her up and held her firmly against his bed. He stared long and hard into her eyes with his one eye and smirked. Perry rubbed his bill against Penelope's and then French kissed her. He pressed her hands even firmer against the cushions on the bed and continued the torture on her mouth.

Penelope must admit, that for a cold hearted general, he was a hot French kisser. They both kissed long and hard, then Perry heard a moan from the other Platyborg.

Perry smirked, 'She is loving it. I can tell. But I won't give myself up to her yet until I have her completely under my spell.'

Penelope blushed hard, she couldn't help it. Perry was one hell of a kisser. Penelope was sure that Perry must have had millions of girlfriends, forced or not. Because no way would he know how to French kiss a girl like this with no practice.

Perry pulled back and read her question from her beautiful orange eyes.

"You are wrong Penelope," Perry said as if he could read her thoughts, "I have had no girlfriends at all. Even if I did I wouldn't force myself on a girl. Not if she doesn't provoke me or wake my wild instincts and interests. Like you have."

Penelope blinked, "I have done no such things Perry. I-"

But Perry suddenly became angry, "NO SUCH THING. PENELOPE... (calming himself down again) you've fought me in a brave manner I have never seen in any resistance member, you've made me think about you 24/7 since our first meeting. I've even... even... had wild fantasies about you. Not just coupling wise or mating wise. Something proper... l... like husband and wife. Like I've seen the normal humans be together... I think I love you that way as well."

Penelope stared even more shocked at the sudden love confession coming from the cold hearted general of the Norm bots. Perry started to shake, now that he had confessed his deepest secret to her, he should let her go.

Perry released his hold and was about to program himself back into his costume. But Penelope quickly tackled Perry down and held him on the bed, Perry gave a yelp in surprise and turned round, facing his 'lover'.

''If this is the truth Perry, and you do feel like I do, then I want to go all the way with you. Don't stop. P... please Perry.'' Penelope said staring at Perry with hope and pain.

Penelope greeted Perry by a deeper kiss and took his hand. She placed it on her chest and allowed Perry to comb it threw, she shivered under his touch, Perry smirked. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his muscular chest, giving her the clear access to touch and play with him as she pleased.

Perry nodded his head, ''If that is your wish then I will comply with it Penelope.''

Perry deepened the kiss, they felt their areas getting ready for one another. Perry was opening his legs a bit and nodded to Penelope. She took that as a clear sign that she could continue. Penelope took Perry's penis in her hand and guided it into her hole.

Perry almost jumped a the touch, but he relaxed as Penelope's virginity tightened around his rock hard penis.

Perry kissed her back deeper and more urgent, Penelope loved the kiss, she felt as if she was in heaven. They rocked each of their bodies against each other, then Perry felt his penis harden faster, one tight squezze from Penelope's virginally. That one squezze sent Perry almost over the edge, but as Penelope rubbed her beak a bit harder against his then that caused Perry to release himself deep inside of her.

"Oh,... oh Perry... ah...!" Penelope said shocked.

She could feel Perry's juices shoot right and deep into her. As if they would be breading with one another.

Perry pumped his staff out and as it was done he breath calmly against Penelope's burning hot skin.

She felt as if his breath was from the freezer, cooling her over heated fur down. Penelope quickly cleaned herself up and then cleaned Perry. But Perry grinned.

He spun her back to front and pushed his lover into the bed again. She almost squealed in shock, but relaxed as Perry kissed her along her neck, down her back and then around her tail. Perry licked Penelope clean after that adventure.

After Perry confirmed that she was clean Penelope tried to stand as hard on her legs as she could.

He chuckled and rubbed some feeling back into his lovers legs. Penelope tried to hold her stand a little longer, but then her feet gave way and she fell to the floor. This was beyond heavenly, Perry has stolen her heart.

Penelope curled around herself and slept. Still feeling Perry's juices run threw her natural body. And a permanent smile plastered on her face.

After the two Platyborgs were back up properly Perry checked the time, they have been away from the party for over 3 hours, quickly they got up and sorted their appearances once more and went back into each of their suits.

"Perry we need some sort of divergent as to why we were gone for 3 hours, otherwise both sides will start asking questions." Penelope pointed out.

Perry smirked and nodded, he grabbed Penelope's hand and the two jumped out of the open window. Perry quickly activated his wings and Penelope hers.

The two lovers continued twirling above the roof tops and Penelope spotted the Residence and LOVEMUFFIN members were currently outside, watching the moon. Perry and Penelope twirled amongst the stars and burst out with laughter.

After Penelope calmed down she smiled at Perry, they were still flying and enjoying the wind across their bodies.

"I think we must have the most weirdest way of dancing darling." Penelope pointed out whiles chuckling.

Perry nodded, he twirled her around him as they resumed their flying dance together.

"Very, especially that we are using our flight modes whiles everyone else (not including the Normbots) have their feet on the ground." Perry pointed out.

Penelope chuckled, after a while they flew back down to the dance floor and chuckled together. After another meal Perry declared the party for over, the RWACA have enjoyed themselves and Perry stood back at the door to let everyone back out and back home.

"Ok, Phineas and Isabella checked, Ferb (Vanessa back in her bedroom) check, Candace and Jeremy, checked. Baljeet, Ginger, Buford and Gretchen checked. And Penelope as the last resistance safe outside as well. Thank you for coming to today's party and save return home," Perry said nodding his head.

The RWACA smiled and nodded.

"Good party Platyborg." Candace complimented him.

Perry flushed a bit as he watched the last car leave the premises, then he closed and secured Heinz's home before flying to help the Normbots with the cleaning job.

* * *

Once Penelope entered her bedroom she quickly jumped into her shower. Once cleaned over she walked to her bed and curled inside it.

"I know you now Perry the Platyborg. Stop pretending that you are such a 'bad boy' when all you are is a sweet kitty cat. I will break you from your master and return you piece by piece to Phineas and Ferb. Even if I have to take the entire Normbot Army apart one by one, I will get you back." Penelope vowed.

She still smiled and touched her stomach, still feeling Perry's 'juices' playing inside of her and warming her up, that was just to perfect.

But just as she was about to drift of to sleep, a thought snapped her eyes wide open, 'What if I'm now pregnant from Platyborg? Can I then lay eggs?'

Penelope got up and researched about Platypuses, she found out that after mating the female carries the eggs for 1 month and after laying the eggs she has to use her body heat for 10 days until her children are born.

'Oh great.' Penelope sighed and rubbed her head.

Penelope knew she has to keep an eye on herself, and see if in a months she does lay his eggs and if she can bread the Platypups out with her body heat.

'Am I even a good mother?' Penelope asked herself.

She smiled, she never had a boyfriend or such a hot mating way in all her life. So she was sure she will do the right things for her family. A family that was bread out of two enemies.

Penelope bit down on her own lip, 'will the RWACA forbid me for being with Perry the Platyborg? The 'maybe' father to my pups? Will they take the eggs or pups away and kill them? If yes then I no longer wish to be apart of such an organisation.'

Penelope was still pacing back and forth, but the answers remained unanswered.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Yup. This is how hot I managed to make the romance bloom. But is Penelope now pregnant or not? I think I should let you vote over the reviewing section. Should Penelope carry Perry the Platyborgs children? Or not? Because I haven't got a clue."


	7. Chapter 7 A Funfair mission

Chapter 07 A Fun Fair mission

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

The next morning Perry the Platyborg woke up. He cleaned himself up, got back into his robot suit and then flew outside to clean up after the Party last night. He still remembered what happened between him and Penelope, and it made his heart race as well as a blush colouring his cheeks.

'I truly have mated with Penelope... my female Platyborg rival... my... my love?' Perry thought scared.

Perry wanted to fly to his master and confess to everything... until suddenly a screaming head ace shot threw his head, Perry didn't understand why... he had a good night sleep, had his breakfast and his energy sources was fully charged.

Perry shook his head, he re-counted in his head what he had to eat in the last 24 hours... 4 glasses of lemonade, 3 sausages, some cheese sandwiches, cleaned himself up after mating with Penelope and getting back into his suit, then some cereal, milk and a glass of hot chocolate.

'There is nothing that should cause me... ouch...' Perry thought as the head ace got worse.

Perry flew from his bedroom, in a very wobbly style, off to his masters lab as fast as he could. The Normbots blinked as they saw their 'general' fly in such a wobbly style.

Perry meet up with one of the Normbots and pulled him along into the room. Quickly he ordered the Normbot to type into the Computer the scanning program and to scan him.

"Are you sure you are ok?" The Normbot asked his 'master' confused.

Perry just pointed to the scan and to get on with it. The Normbot nodded his head.

Perry lied flat on his back, like by a scanner, a white beam went over his entire body and absorbed every reaction within his robotic suit. After being scanned for 3 minuets Perry could get off and look at his report card.

"Energy 100%, electricity flow normal, flight mode on, weapon mode fully charged and functional, camera online... there is nothing here as to why I'm having these head aces..." Perry read and shook his head.

"Maybe master you have a love wire." One of the Normbots suggested, who has activated the scan.

Perry blinked and turned to him, "What do you mean robot 2361?"

"I mean..." The 2361st Normbot said, "Well during the party you vanished with the Robot Penelope for a few hours, then the party was over and everyone left. Before you vanished with her you both were smiling and seemed to be in a very good mood. And after you came back and left to bed you were smiling as well... so we Normbots assume, whatever happened between you and Penelope, you must have been in love with her."

Perry blinked, "In... in love?"

Perry and Normbot 2361 were brought back out of their thought as a call ran right threw Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz home.

"Platyborg report for breakfast please." Heinz's voice carried threw.

"Not a word about this to anyone 2361." Perry warned him.

The Normbot nodded and Perry flew as fast as he could to the dinning room. The Normbot deleted the report scan and proceeded to return to his army bases.

* * *

Perry the Platyborg reached the dinning room, he breath calmly before knocking on the door.

"Enter Platyborg." Heinz voice carried threw.

Perry opened the door and flew to his chair, he sat down, another Normbot walked up to him and served him pancakes, eggs sunny side up, some bacon strips, orange juice and a bowl filled with cornflakes.

Perry thanked him and had his breakfast. Whiles Heinz was looking over a plan of keeping his subjects more in line, Perry was thinking about Penelope.

'Should I see if I can find her again? And maybe ask her out? But we both are enemies, she works for the rotten RWACA and I work for LOVEMUFFIN. But... that's only our jobs, outside of the job... yes I could go out with her.' Perry thought and then smirked.

Heinz looked over to Platyborg as he was finishing his breakfast. Perry tried to remain as normal as he could, whiles eating his breakfast. But Heinz's stares told him that he knew something was up.

"Perry are you ok?" Heinz asked a she looked over to his friend.

Perry the Platyborg shifted a bit from leg to leg. "I'm unsure master. Why?"

Heinz gave him an unamused look, "You are drawing hearts in your food."

Perry blinked and looked at his food bowl. It resembled something like vomit with hearts drawn in it, at the moment. Perry rolled his eyes, quickly finished his meal before saluting his master.

"I'm sorry sir. I will get right to it and start cleaning the dishes up to get my mind into the right pattern." Perry said and gathered the bowls up.

"Oh no you don't Platyborg. Stay seated, I have something else planned for you today." Heinz said.

Perry blinked, a Normbot drove up, gathered in the plates, knives, forks, glasses and the other food utilises, a smaller washing cloth cleaned Perry's spilled food, then left for the kitchen.

Dr Doofenshmirtz walked with Perry to his office where he set his computer up, he typed in the Try State area and pointed to a fun fair.

"According to my spy cams, the Resistance members have all been invited to the Carnival festival. With 100% accuracy Penelope Platyborg it going to be there as well. I want you to go down there and talk to her. Be kind to her and see if you can bring any information about the Resistance planning on attacking our head base up." Heinz said. "No shooting, killing or harming anyone, am I understood?"

Perry blinked, "But... but wouldn't they be suspicious why I am talking with her? And having another day off? Wouldn't that be double suspicious?"

"mmmh, you might have a point there Perry... wait, wait I got it. Your mission first, and here is the card for it. Is to get me the Carnival Corn Dog toaster. That would cost you about 250 carnival tickets, so you would be all day playing various games to win that device. Ok?" Heinz explained.

"Hu? Do you like Corn dogs master?" Perry asked confused.

Heinz shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I never had one before. But that would be a good excuse as to why you are there to begin with and why you are not attacking or harming anyone. And win it for me please."

Perry shrugged, Heinz brought up the Corn Dog toaster image on his computer and Perry photo copied it into his memory, and to make sure he will win it for his master.

"Ok thank you my lord." Perry said bowing to him.

Heinz handed Perry, $1.000 to have some fun there. Perry saluted his master and left his lair.

'I could also take this as my date day with Penelope.' Perry thought and smirked.

He felt his heart warm as he left to find Penelope again, hopefully they could spend the day together at the fun fair. And... maybe get a bit closer together...

* * *

Exactly like Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz cameras have detected, today the RWACA were indeed at the fun fair.

Whiles everyone was enjoying their day there, Penelope didn't have a clue what to do by any of the stands.

'Where is Perry?' Penelope asked herself as she scanned the stands.

Suddenly she detected that it grew dead silent. Penelope turned her head to the entrance and spotted Perry. He has just bought for himself a ticket to enter the park and have some fun there.

Penelope blinked and flew up to him, she saw that a few humans backed away from the Platyborg and some people were bowing down to him.

Perry rolled his eyes, "It's ok Danville. I am not here to harm you. Just enjoy your day."

"Well, well, well, Mr Platyborg. Here to kill more civilians?" Penelope snapped and charged her gun to attack him.

Perry backed away and raised his hands, "Woah, woah calm down Miss Penelope. I am not here to harm anyone. My camera is turned off and my hand gun is under lock down. I promise you I will not attack anyone. In fact I am here on my own mission from my boss."

Penelope blinked, "What can Mr Doofenshmirtz want at the fun fair?"

"Well," Perry said, smirking and ready to lay his cards out. "He asked me to win him the Corn dog toaster. Which would cost about 250 tickets. So he handed me $1.000 to win him that toaster."

"Are you sure you won't hurt anyone?" Penelope asked again.

Perry sighed, "I promise you Penelope I won't. In fact... if you want to you can help me with the mission. But if you want to win something for yourself then have a good day and let me pass."

Perry walked away from her and approached the first stand. It is called: Slam dunk. The mission was to hit the basket ball 5 times in a row into the hoop.

Perry paid the stand man $5 and was handed the basketball. He smiled as he bounced the ball 2 and then hit it heads on into the hoop. Perry caught the ball mid flight and hit the hoop another 5 times in one row. Penelope was impressed to say the least.

"Thank you very much good sir." Perry said as his card was scanned in.

It showed that from 0 points it rose up to 5 points. Perry nodded and left the stand.

Penelope ran back up to him, "Perry... um... may I help with winning your master that corn dog? I would like to learn some of these games as well. And you seemed too be an expert."

"Sure, the next one is quite easy, you should be able to win at it as well." Perry said and lead Penelope to the next stand.

The two robots reached a stand, the stand had a river type of pool around it with various yellow coloured ducks being pushed by a slow current.

"This Penelope," Perry explained, "Is called 'Hook a duck'. With that fishing rod you just have to hook one duck as they 'glide' past one. Have a duck hooked then the points can be added to the card."

Penelope nodded, Perry paid $2 and got two fishing rods. He handed one to Penelope and took the second one. The 'Hook-a-duck' guard activated a switch and the ducks were on a 'swim'. Penelope and Perry quickly hooked each a duck and the ride was stopped.

"Very good job sir and madam." The stand seller said scanning in Perry's card.

Perry nodded, "Thank you Penelope."

"No problem Perry." Penelope said.

After that they searched for the next one. Penelope also knew which one.

"Is there a booth where you have to use your brain?" Penelope asked smirking at Perry.

Perry blinked, he got the card out and scanned the park, after a short while he nodded.

"Yup. This way." Perry said.

He lead Penelope to a very, confusing looking stand. There was a bottle lying on its side, two long sticks on either side of the bottle as well.

The stand man smiled at them, "Good day sir and madam. This is called 'stack a bottle'. All you have to do is make the bottle stand on it's base with just using the two sticks."

"Sounds simple enough." Penelope said.

Perry nodded and paid for two turns. The stand man took the $2 and laid the bottle on the side. Penelope was then handed the two long sticks and she scanned them as well as the bottle.

What she understood by looking is that she has to make the bottle stand on it's base with the sticks and not her hands. There were small weights in the bottle to make the game more complicated.

'A right hustle.' Perry thought in a bad mood.

But to his surprise, Penelope noticed it as well, she smirked as a plan formed behind her eyes. Using her hands and the two sticks Penelope managed to stack the bottle up with one turn.

Perry and the stall man blinked as she grinned and handed the sticks back to him.

"B... b... but..." The man said trying to see if the bottle had still the secret weights.

"And now for the points." Penelope said snatching Perry's card.

Perry blinked, the man checked the card off and 20 points were added. He got the card back and Penelope pulled him to the next stand.

Perry smiled at her as he stopped his 'friend', "W... wow Penelope, you surely showed him."

"Sure did." Penelope said. Then she got an idea. "Can we do something together?"

"Um sure, but what?" Perry asked.

Penelope smiled and lead Perry threw the stands, she stopped by a stand where Phineas and Isabella just played and seemed to be chuckling.

Both teen's just bit into an apple and walked then away. Perry blinked and was quite surprised that they didn't use Penelope on him to attack him. Perry looked around and saw no one was using her against him.

'Maybe we... we can be friends.' Perry thought, before being janked by his arm again.

Penelope paid for a try and pulled Perry up to the apple, it was changed and dangled round and red. Perry raised an eye brow confused.

"What do we have to do here?" Perry asked.

Penelope chuckled, Perry felt his hands being tied back, then Penelope bashed her beak against the apple a bit and chuckled.

"Perry we have to bite into the apple, by pressing our beaks against the apple, clamping the mouth down around it, then a piece should fall off it." Penelope explained.

Perry chuckled and nodded his head, standing now even closer to her the two 'lovers' began the match. A few times the apple missed their beaks and they ended up bashing the beaks into each other. But after a few attempts they did manage it.

Perry got the points on the card and he smiled, "Thank you Penelope."

"Its alright Perry." Penelope smiled.

As the two 'friends' were continuing their walk, suddenly form behind them some one spotted them. And called out towards them.

"Oh my... is it you Perry the Platyborg?" Someone called.

Perry and Penelope stopped and turned their heads round. A brown coloured platypus spotted them and raced up to them. Perry quickly pulled out his clubbing mechanics and stared confused at the brown Platypus, she was about Perry's age, green eyes and long brown hair.

"It is you. Perry it's so good to see you brother." This Platypus said smiling.

Perry backed further away, "I'm sorry madame, I don't recognise you, nor are you a civilian under Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts country."

"Oh my, has it really been that long. Anyhow, hi Perry and you must be Penelope, from the resistance. I'm Poppy, Perry's younger sister by 2 minuets... Perry you really can't remember our parents?" Poppy asked him hurt.

Perry blinked, his data was shooting threw his mind, but he couldn't locate Poppy in any of them. This Platypus was a complete stranger to him.

"I'm sorry madame, there must be some mistake. I don't recall ever having parents." Perry said strict and honest as he could.

Poppy sighed, "Ok, mind if I tag along with you two. I'm getting bored."

"I don't see why not. Sure come along Poppy." Penelope said smiling.

Poppy nodded and walked beside the two platyborgs. Whiles Perry was continuing raising his card games to get Heinz the god dam Corn Dog toaster, Penelope was pulled back by Poppy to talk with her.

"So are you Per- sorry Platyborg's girlfriend?" Poppy asked smiling.

Penelope turned a little bit red, "No... we are on 'good terms' with each other though. Are you really Perry's sister? You have a completely different fur colour too him."

"Yes I am, our mother was teal coloured and our father a brown Platypus. I hatched about 2 minuets before he did. And we both bonded with each other. All of our siblings were however given away to various Zoos as far as I know. I was adopted by another loving family and Perry into the OWCA, well before he got killed and turned into that thing." Poppy said a bit sad.

"That's cool girl. So have you been on the search for him ever since he vanished?" Penelope asked.

But Poppy shook her head, "I wished, but I was busy with my own mate. Perry doesn't know but he is also a uncle to 3 beautiful baby Platypuses called: Miranda, Hannah and Steven. I'm also the mate to Sam the Platypus at our Zoo. But even they don't know that Platyborg is their uncle."

Penelope nodded her head, "I see, trying to protect your family from the 'rotten fruit' of the family tree?"

Poppy nodded her head, Platyborg finished his 'ticket gathering' and the 3 walked up too the prized stand.

"Thank's for coming along guys." Perry said nodding to them.

As the card was read and he was handed 'the Corn dog toaster' Poppy had an idea.

Poppy grabbed the two Platyborg's hands and pulled them up to a photo booth.

"Platyborg and Penelope? Could we 3 please take some photos together? To commemorate this day?" Poppy asked smiling.

Penelope smiled and Platyborg just shrugged his shoulders. Poppy pushed them both into the boot, paid $5 for it and followed shortly after.

After several photos were taken the 3 left the boot and Poppy picked the photos up.

"Pick your best one guys." Poppy beamed.

Penelope and Perry chuckled both, they just scanned all the Photos in and handed Poppy the images back.

"You'll keep them Poppy, we've got them saved in our electronic data bank now. You can use the happy memories." Penelope said.

Poppy nodded, she gave Playborg and Penelope a hug before racing back home.

* * *

Perry the Platyborg and Penelope both flew back home to the Resistance. Perry had to stay back just in case the RWACA decided to attack him with a laser gun or something like that.

The corn dog toaster was safely strapped to his back as he hugged Penelope goodbye.

"Enjoy your evening Penelope. But remember, tomorrow we will go back to being enemies. Ok?" Platyborg warned her.

Penelope nodded her head, "All out General Platypborg. Now hurry home, otherwise your master will send a Normbot after you."

Platyborg nodded his head, just as he was going to fly away Penelope held him back one more time and kissed him passionately.

Perry blinked, his heart was racing, but he returned the kiss and even deepened it. After a while they stopped and Perry shot back home as fast as he could.

Penelope smiled however and looked happy at the photo in her hand, of her, Platyborg and his apparent 'sister' Poppy.

* * *

Platyborg reached his masters home and as promised presented his master with the 'Corn dog toaster'. Heinz was very pleased with it.

"Very good job Perry. And is Penelope falling in your trap?" Heinz asked.

Perry nodded his head, "Yes master... but also I have a question. Do I have a brown furred sister called Poppy?"

Heinz blinked, Perry showed him a 3D image of Poppy. As Heinz walked around the image he shook his head.

"No Perry you don't. That is just some strange Platypus trying to confuse you further. I'll recommend you delete that memory of ever meeting that Platypus and focus on your tasks at hand." Heinz explained.

Perry blinked, but did as he was asked. But instead of deleting he sent to his own computer a email and saving the image to his desk top.

* * *

Quanktumspirit blinking confused, "What am I coming up with? I have my story all set out in various drawings and none of them have the fun fair in them... oh well, I'll just see if I can get my mind back into the tale properly... I'm still confused and very lost. Plus Poppy will only appear in one more chapter before she vanishes."


End file.
